osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
The Fae
History The Fae are an old race, though are estimated to have first appeared only a bit before humans did. At least, in recorded history. Throughout it, the Fae have largely avoided contact with any other species, staying within their own communities and managing to hide away from the conflicts of the world in wild and woodlandish areas where most humans didn't care to wander. It wasn't until 100 years ago, during the middle of the 21st Century, with many magical species making themselves known, that the Fae deemed it acceptable to finally make their own presence known. There's no set Hierarchy between the Fae as a whole, each community and race simply doing its own thing. Their form of Government mirrors that of council system, however, being rather old-fashioned in that sense. This council is composed of representatives from each species and one bodyguard. They gather every full moon to discuss matters regarding the Fae and their interaction with common society. This council meets in one random location agreed upon by the members in their previous meeting. The communities of the Fae, nowadays, vary greatly. Many fae societies are set up as small towns that hardly have contact with the other societies, human and other as they may be that live nearby, save for trade and imports, which require the Fae to engage themselves and contact others. Some of these "towns" are comprised solely of one Fae species that keeps to themselves, while another "town" might be comprised of a Myriad of Fae species that all coexist. It largely depends on location, those with more nature around them typically being more open, while those with less nature tend to close themselves off. The majority of these communities vary, as they adapt their architecture and villages to the location of said community. Many fae prefer locations such as woodlands, whilst a majority of the others roam in mountains. Some, however choose to live in less easy to access locations like villages set inside of volcanoes, hidden behind waterfalls, and sometimes in deep caverns. Depending on where these are, the fae and the villages will adopt their own conditions that suit their needs for the location, for example, more adaptable fae can shift to resist fire from living in a volcanic climate, as they spent large amounts of time constructing buildings that could resist fire, and picked up a couple magical tricks that could work on themselves. Some Fae simply blend themselves into modern society however, taking normal jobs and leading normal lives, whilst following their traditions or abandoning them to fully integrate themselves. The fae are a heavily magically inclined race, many preferring to sit away from physical combat, or any combat in general. Most use some pure or elemental magic, whilst some use utility magic that can make life more convenient. Fae are found all over the world, and sometimes show up with mild variations due to climate or culture, but almost always fall under the same categories as listed Fae types. Types Elves The Elves are a race of eternally youthful looking fae. They are similar to humans in almost every way with the exception of their slightly narrower looking eyes, pointed ears, and being decently attractive in nearly all scenarios. They are built differently in physique, some thinner, some more athletic, but burly Elves are both unlikely and unwanted, as elegance is highly valued by many elves. They are decently common, and generally live alone or with a loved one, as they stay out of most things that trouble them too much. They are usually found in either woodland retreats, suburban settings, and the ever so occasional city. Elves primarily live for dignified and peaceful lives, partaking in many things they find interesting and keeping themselves neutral otherwise, as their mentality is to primarily look out for themselves and stay happy. Elves can live for around 500 years, and can be near the end of their life, though their eternally pleasant appearances fail to communicate this. At the time of their death however, their true aged appearances show, as their magic can no longer mask their body. Physically, Elves are nimble, and are capable of surviving in the wilds of woodlands, mostly as a natural instinct, though trained elves can navigate forests and hunt with finesse, using a variation of light weapons such as bows and daggers. When walking, elves make no noise, as they can silently walk over obstacles. Elves can use a decent variety of magic, preferring to use magic to defend themselves as opposed to the barbaric combat some other races enjoy. Many Elves use earth based magic that can use nature against their enemies, whilst some use purer magical blasts. Many others however use miscellaneous utility magic. This also includes their appearance based magic which can give them impressive beauty and hide injuries and other unwanted physical things. This magic is naturally used by all Elves, and functions to keep them appealing to others in all scenarios. Some elves however, are less suited to the woodland environments of some of their peers, and instead dwell in the cities recently built by mankind, hiding away in alleys, where many work as cutpurses or assassins for hire. These are usually raised in poverty due to their forced adaptation to society, a task that some elves are not capable of doing. These elves still share the nimble, silent traits of their peers, but are capable of seeing in the dark, and are quite proficient with daggers and blowguns. They can easily scale buildings and are quick on foot. Gnomes Short beings that are commonly confused as dwarfs, despite being shorter. Gnomes are more magical, focusing on using innovative Potions and Artifice to act as merchants and inventors, focusing on the magical side of invention. They generally live individually from their peers, as they believe in individual talent as opposed to teamwork and effort that working with others requires. Gnomes typically live in cities, where they can retreat to their lairs and work with easy access to a vast amount of materials within arm's reach. Gnomes specialize in artifice, being capable enchanters and magical repairmen, whilst also being capable of pure magical attacks. Most gnomes are wiry, and have a similar range of skin colors to humans. Their hair colors don't vary often, mostly sticking between gray, white and black with the occasional exception. Gnomes live for around 100 years at most. Dwarves Short beings, though taller than Gnomes. Usually are brawny, built to carry out a laborer's life. Good with tools, and not that adept with magic compared to other Fae. Live mostly underground, forging the earth to their advantage as blacksmiths and repairmen. They use standard technology more than their near-brethren the gnomes, as they prefer craftsmanship that is made with more grit than magic. Dwarves regularly live in small groups, or with their entire families, valuing other people heavily. The general Dwarf mindset is to keep family and friends before craftsmanship, and sharing the joy of it with them. Dwarves are typically found in a large variety of settings, but many prefer living near mines or other locations where raw materials are easy to access. Most dwarves are built short and stockily, giving them solid upper and lower body strength they can use to their advantages when fighting, though are most commonly used for lifting and carrying heavy weights. Their hair color and skin colors range similarly to humans, though many dwarves have black hair. Older dwarves typically grow out bears. Dwarves live for around 100 years at most. Sprites Fae that are more attuned to nature than the others, defending it with their lives if it comes down to it, usually residing around Earth Spirits due to this. Have magic that help keep nature safe, and may turn it against anyone that angers them or targets their domain to defend the natural environment. Go by many different names, more popularly Nymphs and Satyrs. Primarily wood-dwellers, Sprites take up homes in natural areas where they can defend their territories. They either live with small packs of other sprites, or individually, where they search for a territory they can settle down in. Sprites tie themselves down to a plant when they reach the ends of their separate lives, giving them faux immortality while connected to the plant. Sprites commonly use earth based plant magic that allows them to grow fauna, heal them, and call for their assistance. Due to their deep connection to nature, they can communicate with most intelligent animals, and can call them for assistance as well. Some Sprites have healing magic that can be used on things other than plants, but these are uncommon. Sprites, when tied to a plant can live as long as the plant itself, though they can keep it healthy with healing magic to upkeep it in optimal condition, their health deteriorating with the plant when it faces problems. In this case, their appearance entirely correlates to the location, appearing more youthful when the location is healthy, and older when it is less so. But, when separate, can live for about 200 years. Most sprites appear quite youthful, but as they reach the final week of their separate lives begin to age rapidly. Sprites usually have the same skin color range of humans, though most sprites have earthy colored hair, ranging from green, red, brown and the occasional black. Fairies Small beings that are usually only inches tall, are found to have a pair of magical wings capable of flight. Despite their small stature, they're bundles of magic, as well as tricksters. They may offer brief assistance to anyone they like, and torment anyone they dislike. Powerful Fairies may increase their size briefly, giving them a slight boost in their magic, the amount of time they can grow varying on their magical ability. Fairies generally live around either ancient ruins and swarm to magic. It's a rare sight to find a powerful natural source of magic that doesn't have a Fairy, if not multiple nearby. Fairies primarily use pure magical attacks, firing bolts of magic whilst some, mostly depending on the environment they came from, use elemental magic. Fairies who dwell near water are typically inclined towards water, Fairies near deserts primarily use earth magic, with the occasional combination of wind and the former, and etc. Their appearances can also vary due to this, as some pure fairies who aren't affected by the elements can have skin colors that vary similarly to humans, whilst elemental fairies usually have skin colors tinged by the element they are closest tied to, ex. red for fire. Their hair color also follows these rules, though pure fairies can have hair colors of nearly every color. Fairies can live for 500 years at best. Goblins Quite short, but taller than the dwarves and gnomes, the Goblins are a nomadic race who travel across mountains to search for loot and stay free from any who may consider their "questionable nature" unhealthy or even hazardous to society. Due to this, a majority simply travel with their families, the occasional few who find their less than noble lifestyles less than enjoyable end up leaving to pursue more modern civilized lives. Goblins, whilst only somewhat magically and physically gifted, occasionally focus themselves into certain types of tribes, some more nature inclined and specializing in swift movement and pick-pocketing, and the others are mountain-bound explosive fanatics. Though one may focus on nature, and the other on science, both are known for an attraction to money, riches, and power. Goblins are decently nimble, and are physically fit, though they don't pack much punch. Some Goblins can hide well, blending in with shadows or trees as they capably climb and run, whilst others are more aggressive and can run into battle wildly as opposed to the strategic movements of the former. Depending on their background, they may either have fire magic primarily focused on explosives, or wind or earth based magic that help them navigate forests. Goblins can appear similarly to humans in some respects, certain goblins being taller than the average and resembling humans in several ways. Their skin colors can be green, for the forest dwellers, and gray for the mountain dwellers, as they hid themselves in both and eventually changed to camouflage themselves thoroughly. Their hair colors can range as much as humans. Goblins live for 100 years at best. Banshees Banshees are known to vary. There are a few variations of banshee, and a few more beyond that, but to start it off simply, natural banshees. Natural Banshees Natural banshees are pure Fae. These banshees are primarily female, and look relatively human. They generally have human physiques, albeit occasionally inhuman facial features and otherworldly hair. Some natural banshees appear older, whilst some appear younger. Generally, natural banshees look either like elves or humans, or some form of hybrid. They generally live for 500-700 years naturally. Artificial Banshees Artificial banshees are products of intense mourning and sadness in a human who comes close to death, essentially being surrounded by it. These banshees' genders are generally dependent on the original human's gender. As these banshees are a direct result of dark magic, they fuel themselves on negative emotions such as fear, pain and sadness to retain their long lives. Some artificial banshees simply cause fear to preserve themselves, whilst others go about stealing the lives of others. As long as they continue to feed, they will not die of natural causes. Artificial banshees have varying physical attributes, but have similar abilities to natural banshees. Artificial banshees generally have different physiques due to the processes for their creation being rather fickle. Usually, certain dark mages who create artificial banshees have a signature result of their magic that makes most of their banshees have similar qualities, which usually means no two artificial banshees are alike. One may have rotting skin and a elongated face as a result of the torture necessary to create a banshee, whilst another may simply have elongated limbs, jagged turns of their joints, and so on. Creating a banshee through this method requires a significant amount of time causing the victim to lose nearly all of their sanity via torture and magic treatments. As a result, most dark mages who do have banshees only have one, as they are painstaking to create. The method of creating banshees is generally rather unknown, and some older dark mages still know it, but no longer use it in favour of the much faster summoning of undead or demons. Additional Info Now, there are banshees' abilities. Some are universal, such as having some effect based on their voices, but variation accompanies this. Banshees can have one of three vocal specialties. Benevolent, mixed, and malevolent. Benevolent banshees bring blessings, generally increasing the fortunes of those that hear their songs, providing healing, breaking curses and other beneficial buffs. Malevolent banshees conversely bring curses. Their screams and howls bring misfortune, death and pain, causing great fear in those who listen. Mixed banshees are capable of both, but to lesser extents to their peers. Singing usually blesses, screaming curses. The banshees can use the effects on the opposite of the spectrum, but they will be watered down to such an extent they are essentially useless. Natural banshees are capable of procreation, but artificial banshees are not. After death, artificial banshees disappear without a trace. NPC Races Brownies The brownies are an incredibly old race. When humans neglected to clean their first homes, surely enough, a brownie was there to help out with the mess. The brownies despise messes, disorder, and anything unorganized. They live to take up a home where they'll spend their days, working every day with their family, and getting in some rest when they finish. Normally, they're kind and relaxed, easygoing workers who aim to please, but when their territories or brethren are attacked, Brownies can snap, being far less kind than one'd imagine. They defend their homes with their lives, panicking as their work is disrespected, though they can forgive mild offenses in return for tributes and shows of good will. When unhappy, Brownies can occasionally verbalize their distaste, and leave a warning, whilst some, who are much less amused, will simply attack relentlessly in their numbers. Generally, brownies are found in older homes, shacks, castles, and the occasional outhouse. They maintain the area where they reside, cleaning and doing regular repairs obsessively. They live in homes all across the world, any old home on land, unless precautions have been taken, containing a few troops of Brownies. Brownies live in troops, which are funny little names for their division of expertise. Regularly, these depend on the type of home, and standing + type of the owner the household has. Some examples of these are; Repo-Brownies, Cleaner-Brownies, Gourmet-Brownies and the rare Watch-Brownies. These usually have an assortment of magic varying with their type, as all brownies exist to carry out chores. * Gourmet-Brownies may have fire, or taste related abilities, or anything else related to cooking/would assist them. They generally use fire to lightly heat things up and get them perfect. * Repo-Brownies will have healing, precision, or item animation magic, generally covering anything that helps them to sew, fix, or generally get things running as they should. They occasionally use earth magic to repair holes in walls and floors. * Cleaner-Brownies normally have physically enhancing magic so they may do jobs faster, whilst the occasional cleaning magic may also be present, as to get things nice and tidy. They tend to have water based magic if anything, as it helps them get everything washed, and dried later. * Watch-Brownies, whilst incredibly rare, have been reported to have magic that they can use to get around quickly and report to others, as they can at times manipulate animals. They have incredible eyesight, and are good at spreading information and stealthily use wind magic. Brownies, are usually quite small, going to 1'0" at the absolute tallest, whilst the smallest known brownie is only 0'3". They are covered from head to toe in fur, that goes grayer with age, but normally varies in color based on brownie type. * The Gourmets generally have sharp, shorter fur that is pristine in appearance, colored crisp, clear, and bright, covering white, light pink, and gold, etc. It's still somewhat loose, but is held closely to the skin. * The Repoes have messy and/or greasy fur of varying lengths, primarily earthy in color, ranging from green, brown and etc. * Cleaners have long, flowy fur that's kept quite loose. This is generally colored yellow, blue, etc. * Watches have the shortest fur of all the others, it just barely coating them. Their fur is sleek, smooth, and close cropped, colored black or any other generally dark color. Brownies, when in comfortable homes that they can maintain, can live up to 150 years. When cast outside of homes, they age faster, each set of 10 years passing in one. Notes Regarding playability to the specifics, NPC races are not to be used as characters under any circumstance, although one brownie companion is allowed. If you have an idea based around the brownies and having more of them, you'll need a pretty good explanation why. Older sprites are not allowed, simply for their immense potential for power. Artificial banshees are scarce, and if any are to exist as characters, would most likely be too old to be a student, unless very bizarre circumstances are provided.Category:Lore